pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodonga
'''Dodonga '''is a dragon-like boss enemy fought in Patapon and Patapon 2. It is the first boss you will fight in both games, therefore it is easy to beat, In the first game, it chases your first recruits in the Prologue, attempting to burn them with flames. The actual fight takes place in the mission Ancestral Guardian, after the Patapons take the Blank Map from Gong the Hawkeye. In the second game, it shows up on Nanjaro Hill, but runs off after the hero throws a rock. You will need to fight it in order to get the Mater Seed. It has two siblings, Majidonga and Kacchindonga (the latter only in Patapon 2). In both fights, you will Receive the ChakaChaka Drum beforehand, which will be used to great effect against Dodonga. Later in the game, songs like the DonDon song, and the PonPata song will ensure victory with minimal damage-perhaps none at all. Dodonga usually drops Level 1-3 ores, but in higher levels, Mithril/Adamantine are possible. They aren't as common as if you were facing its siblings, however. At or around level five, Dodonga will drop the Shock N' Awe Juju in Patapon 2. Attacks Fire Breath Dodonga will rear back, looking up towards the sky and moving his arms up and down. Afterward, he will breathe fire on your (Tribe)Patapons. The damage is low, but getting hurt by it will stagger and ignite your Patapons. The ChakaChaka song is useful against this attack, but the PonPata song can avoid it entirely. In Patapon 2, the DonChaka song will make the Patapons avoid catching fire, but the DonDon song avoids the attack completely. Headbutt Dodonga will lower his head near the ground, before swinging it up, sending any Patapons in range flying. The damage is moderate, and is a large threat to any fragile Patapons, such as Yumipons. At first, ChakaChaka will protect against some damage, but later on, the PonPata will avoid it completely.The beginning of Dodonga's Devour attack involves it rearing up similar to Fire Breath, so don't get confused. Devour Dodonga backs up, with its head level to the ground, its haunches raised, and its tail wagging. After a moment, it lunges forward and eats a Patapon in range of its jaws. The damage is obviously fatal, and can even prevent a Hero from regenerating in the current fight. PonPata can dodge this easily, but until you find it, ChakaChaka may get your troops out of range (assuming Dodonga is far away from Hatapon). Roar In Patapon 2, Dodonga will do this formerly Majidonga exclusive attack starting at Level 10. First, he will stance both of his feet, lower his head similar to Headbutt, but while shaking his lower jaw. After a long charge, the boss will roar mightily, knocking your entire army away. The damage is moderate-strong, and getting hurt by this attack without a defend method will send any weak defensive Patapons, like Mahopons, to their doom. A PonChaka charge, followed with a ChakaChaka is the best you can do, as this attack affects a large radius, even larger than the maximum range of PonPata. It can also ignite some Patapons. During this attack, it is harder to stagger Dodonga than it is with other attacks. Patagate Fighting this boss in the Patagate gets you Ores from the boxes. Trivia *In Patapon 2, the Dodonga is said to be already hurt by the rock that Hero threw, but it will be the same fight, because it's level 1. *Dodonga is the easiest boss to fight, and thus, the most valuable item-dropping boss. Videos thumb|left|300px|Dodonga LV. 26 from Patapon 2 thumb|300px|left|Dodonga Lv.100 Battle (Solo Hero Dekapon) thumb|300px|left|Dodonga Lv.6 Battlethumb|300px|left|Dodonga Egg Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies